dungeon_delverfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
A class is the primary adventuring style of a player's character which determines the type of weapons and armor it can use, as well as what abilities, powers, skills, and spells it gains throughout its adventures. All classes are given their own "role", that they do better than other classes. Therefore, it can be useful to look up their roles, so that one can choose the class that best suits their play style. Each class currently has three (3) abilities, but this amount is bound to increase with new updates. They also have five (5) tiers of armor and weapons that they can use. All classes can use all armors, even if the armor belongs to another class. Wearing another class' armor doesn't affect what stats it gives, or how effective it is on the player. Weapons are more strict, as classes have a set arsenal of weapons they can use. Shared Abilities There are two (2) basic abilities each class has. ---- *'Walk': **'Required Level': None **'Cost': None **'Preset Hotkey': Right Mouse button ---- *'Basic Attack': **'Required Level': None **'Cost': None **'Preset Hotkey': Left Mouse button ---- Brief summary of each class There are currently six (6) playable classes in-game. :The Warrior ::Warriors are close-combat fighters and usually fill the role of primary tank or offtank, as they are able to both withstand and inflict fierce physical punishment. Warrior abilities use Fury, which is generated by dealing and taking damage, but decays over time while not in combat. Warriors are built for taking alot of damage, which helps their abilities as they use Fury. Their abilities revolve around being up close while fighting. :The Hunter ::Hunters are the only class that can effectively use ranged weapons (bows and crossbows) as a primary source of damage. Very adept at kiting, they have plenty of tools to allow them to avoid melee combat, which is not where their strength lies. Hunter abilities use Stamina, which is auto-generated slowly. Their abilities are usually built around dealing damage over large areas. :The Mage ::Mages are ranged magic damage dealers with very powerful direct and area of effect damage spells, but in return have weak armor and defense. Mage abilities use Mana, which is auto-generated. Their Mana regenerates relatively quickly, however, their spells usually cost high amounts of it. This lets the Mage do bursts of damage, and the general tactic is to take down waves of enemies before they get too close. :The Paladin ::Paladins are Holy warriors and are a support class. Their resource is Favor, which increases when the Paladin does damage to enemies. This means that they are the most effective when helping take down enemies, while not necessarily tanking the enemies themselves. Their abilities revolve around buffing allies and crippling enemies. :The Necromancer ::Necromancers are an unseemly form of mage whose spells deal with the raising of the dead and the power to cast curses on their enemies. Though his goals are often aligned with the forces of light, some do think that they are foul. Necromancer abilities use Souls, which increases when you use an ability, yet stops your abilities when its full. This forces Necromancers to lay out tactics for how they want to use their abilities, as they have to decide whether to spend all their souls on raising the dead, or if they should use it to cast spells and curses instead. Purchasable Classes :The Assassin ::Currently unknown where they have came from, but they are out to do one thing. Kill anyone in there way.